


秘密情人

by SugarDowney



Category: - - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarDowney/pseuds/SugarDowney





	秘密情人

秘密情人  
（*）注：“one night stand”、“for one night”意为“一夜情”，这里用的是同音字词，两人之间的秘密暗示。  
*  
如果非要给“Parker总裁的一天”下个定义的话，那么它应该是由尽职尽责的秘书Anna的嘱咐以及Peter永远系不好的领带、再加上偶尔会临时在董事会前消失或者迟到几分钟的不靠谱——导致Parker总裁不得不加班才能完成工作的尴尬局面组成的。  
总而言之，当Peter强撑着困意、午餐后就再也没时间进食的饥饿看完最后一页财务报表后，天已经黑到了底。整个Parker工业空荡荡的。  
这个时候，略显窘迫的咕咕声（幸好没一个员工听见，毕竟他们都下班了）和Peter的铃声一起响起。  
——电话是Anna打来的。  
“……是的，我已经看完你交给我的报表了……对，三份都看完了，连着上周没完成的工作一起处理好了……”  
Peter就像个等待被老师检查作业的学生那样一五一十地回答着Anna的问题，即使他已经结束学业快十年了，但秘书小姐绝对算得上是Parker总裁的导师：完成工作、汇报结果就是他每天必须完成的“日常作业”。  
因为Peter知道，如果想要Parker工业能正常运转下去，服从一些监管对他来说是非常必要的。不过话又说回来，就算真的是老老实实的好学生——就像Peter十年前在校园中曾经扮演的那种“书呆子”角色——也是需要一点“放纵时间”的，更何况他现在是个成年人，而且今天可是周五！  
于是Peter又对电话里的Anna说：“对了，我今天会晚点回去——呃，不是，应该是不会回去了……为什么？……这个嘛，”Peter努力地在脑海中编造着借口，忽然他的视线在扫过桌面上没来得及收走的三明治包装袋时亮了亮，“——我今天要回皇后区的房子，我得去拿点东西。”  
Anna并没有过多地询问Peter晚间出行的缘由，只是再次嘱咐了他关于明早董事会的相关事宜。这让Peter大大地松了口气。

即使现在已经天黑了，为了以防万一，Peter还是从口袋里摸出了墨镜来戴上。——他现在也算得上是一位名流人士，天知道那些狗仔为什么就对Parker总裁的绯闻这么感兴趣呢？  
以及，别误会以上那段对话——Peter确实和他的秘书小姐住在一起，但也只是单单纯纯地“住在同一间公寓”而已，他们之间仅存在着正当的雇佣关系、朋友关系……呃，再加上一丁点类似看管青少年的监护人关系。  
尽管如此，八卦报纸们仍然乐于将“秘书Anna”以及任何一位看似和Parker总裁密切相关的人物视为他的绯闻对象，不过让Peter感到最为吃惊的还是居然会有人觉得被雇佣为保镖的“蜘蛛侠”和雇佣者“Parker总裁”也有那么一点暧昧关系……  
但是看在上帝的份上——这些家伙根本就没有一次、哪怕那么一丁点地靠近过正确答案。

【纽约曼哈顿，某地下桌球室内，8:00 PM】  
这是一间会员制度的桌球室，收费高昂，但是服务一流。选择在这里打发时间的人通常都有着能在纽约金融市场上站得住脚的名号，而这些社会名流们偶尔会在周末开场小型的派对，聚集在一起讨论一些新的市场动向。就算听到的仅仅是只言片语，可能也够普通人发上一笔小财的。  
所以当被媒体称为“穷点儿的Tony Stark”——也就是Peter他自己，走进这间桌球室时，毫不意外地看见了今晚的派对中心——被围拢在人群中心的Tony Stark。  
其实他们早些时候见过，就在Parker工业今天举办的慈善基金会的开幕式上。Stark总裁的到场也并不让人感到吃惊，毕竟自从Stark工业的武器部门被关闭后，Tony Stark就经常出席一些面向社会的公益慈善项目。  
不过他们的同框出现还是引起了一些波澜，就比如现在——当Peter踏入这间桌球室后，原本聚集在那个男人身边的人就如河水分流般散开来，在商场打拼已久的人精们最懂得如何审时度势，其中一些和Parker工作合作过、或者有合作意愿的人们都走来和Peter打了招呼。  
人群簇拥着他们，让两人看起来就像各属一方的国王，而事实也是如此——Stark工业与Parker工业现今的发展水平相当，他们拥有着各自的商业帝国。  
但就像先前的基金会开幕式上一样，两位国王仍然继续着自己的事：Tony正在和身边几位女士谈论着什么，惹得她们娇笑连连；而Peter走进人群里，找了几个眼熟的人交谈起来。  
也就是说，他们完全无视了对方的存在。但是没有任何一个人对此大惊小怪，因为人人都知道——Tony Stark和Peter Parker不合。  
商场中有这样一条规则：“非敌即友”。然而谁都看得出来，Stark工业与Parker工业几乎没有合作的可能性，相反的，他们都将对方视为商业对手。两家公司经常占据着当季市场额度的第一和第二位，旗鼓相当。  
只要是两人共同出现的场合，多少都会出现一些针锋相对的时刻。或许对于争强好胜的雄性动物来说，任何地方都能成为他们的“丛林战场”。  
——当Peter把西装外套脱下递给了一旁的侍者，从架上拿起球杆朝Tony Stark走去时，周围的窃窃私语顿时停了下来，就连男人也放下了酒杯而朝Peter投来视线。  
他们似乎都意识到接下来将会发生些什么，于是人群自然而然地朝后退去，就像站在枝头围观两只雄狮争斗的叽喳鸟雀。而Peter只是压下球杆，干脆利落地将球桌中央的9号球打入袋中——斜线角度相当漂亮，看得出来是有高手教过他的。  
“One ‘nine’ stand--here.”（*）Peter收回球杆直起身，在围观的人都愣住的情况下，轻松地朝Tony抬了下眉毛，“Mr.Stark不会介意吧？我只是占了你的一张球桌而已。”  
这听起来根本就是挑衅！  
“你的球杆抬得太高了，”Tony回应给Peter一个相当苛刻的评价，他将酒杯递到Peter面前，示意Peter交换球杆，“Mr.Parker不会介意吧？”Tony学着他的语气问道。  
两人身材相当，视线几乎平齐，不过Peter并没有在男人颇具压迫力的眼神下示弱，而是直视着那双蓝眼睛，“要赌一把吗？如果你不能一杆进洞的话……就意味着，你可能不如我。”  
就如同往灌木丛中扔了颗石头，这句话让围观的人群躁动不安起来。  
Peter相信，要是任何一家报社的记者有可能偷溜进这个场合的话，他和Tony Stark的名字一定能占据明天的头条。  
“赌什么？”Tony抬腿坐在台球桌一侧，端着酒杯的手搭在屈起的膝盖上，动作很随意，却让人很难移开眼。  
Peter的视线从他挺直的鼻梁滑向嘴角一半讽刺一半有趣的弧度，再一寸寸移到解开几粒扣子的衬衫领口，从胸口反应堆散发出来的淡淡蓝光映在他的眼底，有些神秘，也很性感。  
舔了下过分干燥的嘴唇，Peter开口：“善款，”接着他把球杆递给男人，从Tony手里接过红酒杯——中途两人的手指碰在了一起，Peter便放慢了握住酒杯的动作，“一百万美金，捐给新建立的慈善基金会……如何？”  
“成交。”Tony回答，他用远离Peter的那一侧手臂接过了球杆，环过他腰间时很像个背后拥抱的动作，但说出来的话带着刻意的火药味：“出手这么大方，果然是‘穷点儿的Tony Stark’。”  
“所以，难道你是‘花心点儿的Peter Parker’？”Peter瞥他一眼，视线落到立于Tony身旁的漂亮女士身上，故作惊讶地问：“这似乎不是我先前在慈善发布会上见到的那位吧？”  
“不是，她不是任何一位——美人们不该被这样形容，知道吗？Parker。”男人的话赢来了女士好感有加的注视，以及顺带抛给Peter的白眼。  
好吧，Peter必须要承认，他确实没Tony Stark那么有女人缘。  
他向前跨了一步，刚好站在了男人与女人之间，挡住了黏在Tony身上不肯移开的带电媚眼。“为了赌约，”Peter解释道，他端着酒杯笑得非常模式化，“我只是想看得更清楚一点。”  
“想看什么？”男人压低球杆，长腿分立与肩平齐，他侧过身盯住Peter，接着勾着唇角笑了笑，同时向后送杆，在只有他们两个会看见的角度之下，木柱末尾在Peter下半身某处不轻不重地撞了一下。  
“……唔！”Peter立刻咬住下唇，“当然是迫不及待地想看你为了今晚的赌约而付出代价。”他几乎是把这句话给挤出牙齿的——而旁边的侍者在注意到Peter的脸色微红后，“贴心”地将室内空调给调低了两度。  
“你还真是野心勃勃，”Tony甚至没为刚才明显是冒犯的举动而道歉，他俯低上半身，眯了下眼睛，在最后击球前忽然问：“如果我一次击中两颗球呢？那意味着什么？”  
“这不可能——”Peter的话音和台球碰撞声一起落下，从男人手中发出的母球击中了四号球和一号球，并且它们同时掉入了袋中——先前装着九号球的那一个。  
“‘four’‘one’‘nine’——满意了吗？”（*）Tony扬起眉毛，意味深长地问，“看起来该为赌约付出代价的似乎是你，按照先前的赌约，你现在总共欠我两百万。不过……”  
围观的听众都为了这个颇富转折的语气感到了好奇，因为包括Peter在内，没人会想到Tony Stark竟然一次性击中了两颗球。  
他们的心都提起来，都在期待着结果——这次争斗的最后赢家将会是谁？  
“你想说什么？”  
“——不过，我今天心情很好，所以我打算替你付一笔账。明天，你新建立的基金会将收到来自Tony Stark的汇款，以及他帮Peter Parker的代付款——两百万，我和你对分。”Tony倚靠球桌，勾出一个常被称为目中无人的笑容。  
Peter愕然，“你这是在挑衅我吗？我不需要。”  
“Um-um，”男人发出一个拒绝的鼻音，“现在是赢家说了算。”他竖起一根手指，动作轻佻地朝Peter的方向飞了个吻，冲那位漂亮女士说：“See you soon.”话是这样说，但他的眼睛是盯着Peter的。  
男人放下球杆，在拿起外套离开时，一张薄薄的卡片从他口袋中落下。不过而他似乎并没有察觉到。  
甚至没人注意到这个小细节，商场精英们忙着去交换另一些价值千金的有用信息。雄狮们的争斗结束，鸟雀也随之散去。  
而Peter弯腰捡起了那张卡片——它是一张酒店的房卡，隶属于曼哈顿最高星级酒店的顶层套房。很巧的是，这间酒店就建在桌球室的地面正上方。  
Peter弯起嘴角，将房卡捏在手心。从一旁的侍者手中拿回西装，接着随意地往球间拨了一杆，随着台球互相击打最终掉入袋中碰撞的声响——一杆入洞。站在他身旁的人正准备恭维点什么，但一转身，Parker总裁已经快步离开了房间。

【纽约曼哈顿，某酒店顶层套房，8:30 PM】  
顶层套房的设计比较特殊，只能刷特定的房卡后乘坐贵宾电梯直达。门口的地毯铺得很厚，Peter向房门靠近的脚步声完全被安静地吸收，他将卡片贴近扫描口，[嘀]声响起，门锁随之落下。  
房间里一盏灯也没开，只有纽约城里不息停的夜景透过落地窗散发着一些光亮。视线内一片昏暗，让人分辨不出屋内的影影绰绰。  
而Peter刚踏入门内就被拉进一个怀抱里，黑暗中，熟悉的古龙水味道将他笼罩住。有力的手臂环绕过他腰间、火热的吻落在他的嘴唇上，在Peter来得及把门关上之前，他们已经热烈地吻在了一起。缠绵得难分难舍。  
“等等……”Peter在亲吻中断续的说，破碎成单音的字词和他的呼吸一起被揉散在唇舌之间。  
“不可能。”对方这样回答他，唇边的细密胡茬扎得Peter生疼，但他仍然没有选择停下来，而是显得有些情难自控地环抱住男人的肩膀。对方的手也随之放到他的臀部上，他的嘴唇被咬了一下，低沉的声音在他耳边响起：“你今天的表现真是……”  
“什么？”Peter喘着气靠近了他，明知故问，“我今天的表现怎么了？”  
“‘One night stand’,huh?”男人的手顺着Peter的腰线摸进去，抓住紧实臀肉揉捏起来，力度足以让Peter发出一声呜咽，“所以……Parker总裁的一夜就值一百万美金？”  
“附带送货上门，”Peter笑着回答，他侧过去咬男人的耳朵，低声说，“但别忘了，你也自愿地输给我一百万，现在是不是轮到你来服务我一下？——Stark总裁？”  
“想要那种服务？话先说在前面，我从来不是一个好谈生意的对象。”  
“即使是我吗？”Peter知道男人在打什么主意，但是没关系，周五的夜晚很适合晚一些小游戏，更何况对象是如此的特别。  
“即使你的男朋友已经为此而期待了一整个星期，即使他已经……”Peter把身体贴了上去，性器隔着西裤面料与对方的撞在一起，同样硬热，“因为你而迫不及待了？”  
Tony捏住他的下巴，眼神深暗如夜里的海，欲望在他眼中翻涌，几乎要溢出来将面前的人吞噬掉。“这么主动？”  
“我只是诚实而已，”Peter知道自己该怎么表现，他抿抿嘴唇，像高中生似的无辜眨眨眼睛，“难道你就不想主动一点吗？”一边说着，他的手上却做着相当成年人的事情——径直按在了某个部位揉了几下。  
果然下一秒他被抵到墙上再次用力地吻住了，Peter的西装外套被扔到地上，之后是他们的腰带。作为身材锻炼有加的人类超级英雄来说，Tony的手劲并不算小，所以在这个过程中，Peter的扣子还飞出去了几颗。  
他的手腕被人握住扣在头顶，力度不大，但是Peter没有挣开，而是有些恶趣味地欣赏着Tony因为他而有些失控的样子。男人站在他双腿之间，让他们的身体紧贴着，富有暗示意味地顶弄着他，“看看你这样，哪里像一个公司的总裁？”  
“不然呢？”  
“反而像是被我骗到酒店里的高中生。”  
Peter舔舔嘴唇，“你可以当作我是……”他知道Tony喜欢他这样，“所以……Mr.Stark，我现在好冷，可以去你的床上取取暖吗？”  
Tony没忍住笑了出来，“小混蛋，”他口吻亲昵，将Peter一下子抱起来，放任他居高临下地与自己对视着。接着强势地把Peter压在床上，将自己的整个身体覆盖上来，“daddy will make you hot.”

——是的，没错。谁都想不到Parker总裁的真正情人居然会是那个各家报社、媒体都深知与他不合的Tony Stark。  
所有人眼中表面上为了一笔投标就针锋相对的两个人，其实在背地里早就滚到了一起，并且早在Parker工业建立之前就确立了关系——不是一夜情、更不是什么炮友——而是货真价实的情侣关系。  
也很少有人知道，在成为Parker总裁之前，Peter曾经在Stark工业实习过一段时间，而他们的故事也开始于此。  
当时是因为顾忌到Peter还没有正式从大学毕业，碍于两人的身份差距可能会引起的社会舆论，所以他们没有选择公开关系。  
而到现在，当人们都知道Stark工业与Parker工业是商场对手的情况下，Peter面临着的则是他们一旦公开关系，必定会引起董事会的愤慨、甚至整个公司的股票都会受到影响的风险。  
似乎随着年纪的增长，许多问题也不可避免地变得复杂起来。至少Peter觉得自己在这件事情上根本毫无选择——他总不能让一整个公司的利益都因为他个人而被推上悬崖吧？  
不过这些都不是最让Peter担心的，他的顾虑来自于一个就连Tony也不知道的秘密。

在被进入的时候，Tony从身后抱着他，Peter的汗水顺着额际滑落到床单上。男人一边亲吻他，一边往他的身体里顶入，“我忍了一整天，”他说，因为欲望而绷紧的声音刮蹭着Peter的耳膜，“当我看到你身边站着别人时就想这么做了。”  
“做、做什么？”Peter的声音被他撞得支离破碎，字音之外大半都是喘息。  
“让他们知道你是我的。”男人在他颈后咬下一个牙印，位置远在衬衫能遮到的位置之上，就像是一个标记。  
Peter应该为此感到恐慌的，因为这个齿痕的位置实在是引人遐思。Anna要是见了，一准会用那种对待问题青少年的眼神看着他。  
但是Peter只是努力地撑起手臂和Tony接吻，而没有阻止对方仿佛印上标记而在他皮肤上吮吸出更多暧昧痕迹的举动——因为他知道，这些痕迹很快就会消失，以超乎常理的速度。  
其实不止是吻痕，就连前一天晚上因为打斗而在后背留下的擦伤都已经消失得差不多了——谁让他的新陈代谢远超于常人？换句话说……谁让他是蜘蛛侠呢？  
并且，他的男朋友对此毫不知情。  
“那么你呢？今晚站在你身边的人——啊，Tony，太、太快了——”Peter不得不停下来呻吟了，因为Tony进入得很深，像是惩罚、又像是单纯在取悦Peter。  
“不高兴了？”他紧紧扣着Peter的腰，用力地朝敏感点撞击着，让Peter舒服到指尖都微微发麻，全身仿佛被一道细微的电流击中，甚至让他有点想哭。Peter撑不住自己的手臂，一下子跌到床铺上，又很快被男人捞起来重新按在性器上，“我在问你问题，”Tony停了下来，调整姿势，与Peter面对着面，让Peter硬生生卡在了高潮之前。直到Peter的视线与他对上，Tony才再次深深撞入，“现在回答我。”  
他的理智根本不剩下几分，过激的快感驱使在Peter大口地呼吸、不受控制地流出眼泪，“我讨厌他们、所有可以正大光明站在你身边的人，但是我……”  
男人的手指擦过他湿红的眼眶，揩走那些生理性的泪水，低声说，“嘘，听我说——明天就可以开记者会，Friday会提前联系好新闻媒体，然后……”Tony从枕头下面摸出一个盒子，看起来是早就藏在这里的。  
在Tony拿出那个款式简洁到不太符合他个人风格的戒圈时，Peter难以置信地张大了眼睛，他并不是没有想过这一天会到来，但是……  
Tony将那个戒指摆到眼前，Peter看见内里刻了一圈小字——那是他的名字。  
“尽管我不太喜欢这种方式，不过在记者会上宣布订婚或许比较合适……”  
“不。”  
Tony顿住了，“什么？”  
“我说……”Peter深吸一口气，目光在圈内反射着银光的那行名字上流连，“不行，Tony，”他艰难地说，“我们不能……”  
气氛瞬间跌至冰点，Peter感觉男人的眼神一下子冷了下来，“你在拒绝我？”  
“不，我不是那个意思……”  
“看着我，”Tony握住Peter的手，戒指只差那么一点就要套到他的手指上了，“——还有这个，你确定你要拒绝？”  
“我怎么可能拒绝你！”  
“但你还是不愿意公开。”  
Peter沉默了。良久以后，他听见一声硬物砸到木地板发出的突兀响声——戒指被Tony扔了出去，他盯住Peter，沉重地喘着气，像一只受了伤被逼到穷途末路的野兽。  
“Tony…”他的话只说到一半，因为男人用力地吻着他，取而代之的是重新席卷而来的快感，仿佛打算用性爱的激烈来让刚才发生的一切全部清零。  
而他们的身体已经太过于熟悉彼此，只要Tony愿意，就算只用一只手也可以轻易让Peter达到高潮，所以他的理智很快又被扔出了大脑。  
他们像两只真正的野兽那样做爱，Tony没再向他提起那件事——甚至没再和他说点什么，直到高潮来临的那一刻，两人的身体叠在一起，意识都很清醒。Tony没放开他，而是埋在他颈间让Peter看不见表情，只能感受到沉沉的呼吸。  
Peter抓住了这个谈话的好机会，他像往常一样把手臂环到Tony肩膀上，放软了态度在他耳边小声地说，“我真的很抱歉……”  
“会后悔吗？”Tony问，“拒绝了我，会后悔吗？”  
“都说了我不可能拒绝你，但是在这件事上，我没有选择……”  
“没有选择？”对方嗤笑一声。  
Peter艰涩地回应着，“你知道的，Tony，我……”  
“是的，我知道的，我总是知道的。我知道你从来不是只会考虑自己的性格、我知道你有很多责任……而且我也以为我知道你想要什么，但是现在，我开始怀疑这一点了。”他眸色深沉地望着Peter，“你到底想要什么？而我给你的，真的是你想要的吗？”  
Peter无法回答这个问题，他从背后抱住Tony，埋在他的肩膀上。男人依然沉默着，但是他并不抗拒Peter的拥抱。  
睡意朦胧地袭来，在男人身边自然而然感到无比安心的Peter很快就有些昏昏沉沉。他保持着拥抱的姿势，在真正陷入睡梦之前，Peter听见一声沉沉的叹息，被他拥抱着的人似乎转过了身，接着一个温热的触感落在额头上。他这才安心地闭上了眼睛。

【纽约曼哈顿，某酒店顶层套房，10:00 AM】  
Peter是被一阵门铃声吵醒的，刺眼的日光从没拉拢的窗帘之间落到他脸上，显然已经时候不早了。  
“去开门……Tony？是你叫的早餐吗？”Peter半闭着眼睛，翻过身却没找到另一个人的存在，床铺上连半点余温都没有。整个套房空荡荡的。  
门口站着的是服务生，手里端着两人份的早餐。这里的员工统统签过特殊的保密协议，所以他并没有对于在Stark总裁的套房中见到了裹着浴袍、明显睡眼惺忪的Parker总裁表达出任何惊讶。  
现在轮到Peter陷入困惑了，他把早餐放到床头柜上，把整个套房都找了一遍，而Tony确实不在这里，只有被扔在地板上的戒指、过分凌乱的床单和被留下的戒指盒子可以证明一切真的发生过。  
Peter还是第一次在秘密约会的翌日没有见到他。以往他们总在拥抱中醒来，在睁眼后用一个逐渐变得火热的吻来迎接周末的清晨。  
这里可以称之为是他们秘密的伊甸园，不用向任何人隐瞒什么，在彼此面前赤裸、坦诚如新生。  
但现在看起来，一切好像都被他给毁了。Peter把那枚和他一样孤零零的戒指从地板上捡起来，Tony的审美果然没让他失望，戒指套在他的手指上很合适，款式低调，但别致得足够让人意识到他的另一半对他的用心。  
这真的就是Peter想要的那种戒指，应该出现在他们两人手上、让所有人都清楚地知道他们属于彼此的那一类型，而他的想象中从来没有出现过这样的结果。  
Peter盯着自己的手指，视线茫然，他的脑海里一直浮现出Tony昨晚说过的话——  
他到底想要什么呢？

直到手机铃声响起，屏幕上显示的“来电人-Anna”让Peter不得不暂时停止了思考——毕竟这意味着他该踏出他们的秘密伊甸园，重新回归到Parker总裁的生活中。  
送来的早餐一口也没动，离开房间时，墙上的钟表已经指向了“11”。  
所以Peter没时间在董事会开始之前回到公寓去换上一件熨烫平整的西装，而除了领带仍然系得很潦草以外，所有人都发现了Parker总裁今天的步伐意外地坚定。似乎他在短时间内已经做出了什么决定。  
戴在他中指上的戒指无疑是很惹眼的，周围的员工都在窃窃私语着什么，这个特殊的佩戴位置让他们心中不约而同冒出同一个猜想：难道Parker总裁的秘密情人终于要出现了吗？  
只有Anna在注意到他的订婚戒指后又默默移开目光，丝毫不显得意外，就像是她早就预料到了这一天。  
她只是站在会议室门口，盯着手表催促Peter，表情如常：“我记得我昨晚明明提醒过你的，无法想象，你居然又差点迟到了。”  
“——并且又一次及时赶上了，”Peter快步走到她面前，“而且我带来了一个好消息。”  
Anna负起双手，挑了下眉，“是我想的那件事吗？”  
Peter点点头，深吸了一口气，下意识摸了摸中指上的戒指，“Anna……你觉得在今天宣布这个消息会有些突然吗？”  
“你都已经决定好了，还问我干什么。”Anna没有正面回答，她替Peter推开会议室的门，用只有他们两人才能听到的声音说：“从看见你冒冒失失冲进来的样子，我就知道了，你看起来一点也不打算为此感到后悔。”  
“哦不，我当然不会。”Peter微笑道。  
Peter以往最讨厌开董事会，台下的董事们简直就是一群饥饿的豺狼，随时准备抓住他的破绽来掀起一场掠夺革命。不过今天，他们都有点不知所措，因为谁也没见过坐在总裁席位上的年轻人有过这样笃定的眼神。  
就像Anna所说的——他已经决定好了。  
“我今天要宣布两件事，”Peter稍微正了正被他系得歪扭的领带，环顾一圈，很有总裁姿态地开口：“首先，我会启动一项新的开发——网件项目，出资全部使用我的个人资金，盈利将投入Parker工业的股票市场中。”  
有几个董事很快提出疑问：“为什么？”因为在他们看来，这有点像是某种“补偿”——不过，Parker总裁需要为了什么而补偿？  
“Well，这就要说到第二件事……”Peter抬起手，对他们亮了亮戒指，“我要订婚了。”

会议结束后半小时，Peter在总裁办公室等来了替他处理善后的Anna，从她略显疲惫的神色可以看得出来，隔壁会议室里的董事们现在一定快要发疯了。  
Peter很有眼色地主动给她倒了一杯水，“我猜……一切不太顺利？”  
“十个董事，其中五个要求你立刻离职，三个人表示中立，最后两个人准备在网件产品上市后再做决定。”Anna不客气地接过水杯，平复心情后才回答，“而我——我要求加薪，必须！你根本想象不到替你应付那帮家伙有多累！”  
“加薪而已，不过是件小事……只要网件产品的盈利能够抵掉股票市场的亏空，剩下的全是你的，好吗？”  
Peter的玩笑得到了Anna并不赞同的白眼，“我要是知道你会毫无铺垫地就说出那些话，绝对连会议室的门都不让你进。”  
“事情真有那么糟糕吗？你看，好歹还有三个中立和两个持观望态度的，对吧？”Peter乐观地回答，“相信我，就算运营公司不是我的强项，但我还算得上是一个真正的科学家——‘穷点儿的Tony Stark’，虽然不一定像他一样有钱，但我们一样聪明。”  
“那么我希望你们最好不要一样疯狂。”Anna意味不明地评价道，让Peter有点怀疑他的秘书小姐到底都知道些什么。但是Anna只是摆摆手，表示不愿意和Peter多说，而她在离开之前忽然转过身：“你今天还没有看过手机吧？”  
“呃，还没来得及，”Peter的这个早晨确实过得很匆忙，没真的在董事会上迟到已经是万幸了，“怎么了？”  
“那么你应该去看看网络媒体的头条是什么，”Anna在Peter疑惑的目光中回答，“我会替你锁好门的，放心，总裁办公室向来是隔音的——你的尖叫声不会被任何人听见。”这么说着，她果然确认门锁上紧后才转身离去。  
到底能是什么事？Peter向来对网络新闻不太感兴趣，他打开手机想到的第一件事是联系Tony——他总得哄哄他的男朋友——哦不，现在应该说是他的未婚夫了。  
Peter打开手机准备给Tony发短信：我定了晚上的餐厅，你在哪里？我们见面谈谈。  
在点出发送键的那一刻，Peter的手机刚好自动连上网络收到了推送消息，当日的新闻头条：Tony Stark在一小时前的发布会上宣布单身。  
这条新闻下面的评论五花八门，很大一部分人都怀疑这又是那位花花公子新的作秀手段——毕竟召开发布会来宣布婚约的人不少，但是谁见过有人花钱请来媒体就为了告诉全世界自己是单身的？  
而Peter现在非常感谢Anna贴心地替他关好了总裁办公室的门，不然整个公司的员工都会知道他们的总裁正为了一条新闻而差点发了疯，说不定隔壁那几个持中立态度的董事会毫不犹豫地向他投出否决票。  
Peter立刻拨出了电话，但是对面一直处于忙音中，新闻配图中的男人独自一人站在媒体的话筒前，他沉默的表情就和昨晚一样，刺得Peter心里一疼。  
但是很显然，不管是男朋友还是未婚……总之，对方似乎并不打算理他，Peter拨出的电话和短信就如同石沉大海。  
在一起这么久，他们之间当然不可能没有发生过争吵。但通常都会在雄性的荷尔蒙碰撞之间结束——别误会，他们从来不打架——做爱总是很好的发泄方式，愤怒和欲望都有了安放之处，剩下的就只有爱情了。而且Tony从来都很懂得要怎么哄他，送到Parker总裁办公室的各种稀奇古怪的小发明可以证明这一切。  
所以这时候的冷战让Peter感到很慌乱，而电话忽然被意外地接通了，他迫不及待地开口：“Tony，我很抱歉……”  
“Mr.Parker，”电话那边传来的机械电子女音打断了他，“Boss并不在这里，有什么是我可以替你传达给他的吗？”  
Peter认得这个声音是属于Tony的人工智能，而他知道，Tony不想接某人电话的时候，准会转接给她。  
“不用了，Friday。你就告诉他——Peter Parker可能马上就要破产了！”Peter气呼呼地说，他才冒着可能会被董事会联名开除的风险启动新项目、宣布了婚约，下一秒就发现自己“被分手”了，更糟糕的是，对方根本不给他机会去弥补！  
人工智能似乎迟疑了一下——Friday知道两人之间的关系——比起编程程序，她可能更像是他们的朋友。  
“实际上，我知道Boss今天的行程表，而你拥有最高访问权限。”Friday的声音没有丝毫的波动，听起来非常正直，“所以,你有什么想知道的吗？”  
Peter愣了一下，“这，这算不算……”  
“我并没有违反Boss的命令，”Friday平静地回答，“他只让我不要接你的电话而已，这并不构成‘背叛’——如果你是想问这个的话。”  
“咳……那么好吧，所以我可以知道他现在在什么地方吗？”  
“是的，他正在前往公司的路上。在晚些时候，Boss会去参加一场晚宴。”  
“几点？”  
“晚上八点。”  
“地点是……”  
“会议中心顶楼，”Friday回答，“不过，这场晚宴是非公开的，据我的查询显示——Mr.Parker，你并没有收到这场晚宴的邀请函。”  
“噢，没关系……”Peter拉开抽屉，将便携的蛛网发射器扣上手腕，低声道：“我刚好认识一个去哪里都不需要邀请函的家伙。”

【纽约会议中心顶楼，私人晚宴现场，08:00 PM】  
即使Friday说这只是场私人晚宴，但现场的人还是相当多，而且Peter一点也不意外他男朋友会成为人群的焦点——拜托，这位亿万富翁可是刚向全世界宣布了他单身的消息，谁不想和他——更明确的说，是他的资产——攀上点关系呢？  
在蜘蛛侠到达现场、并且找到一个不显眼角落将自己藏起来的短短时间内，Peter已经目睹到好几个从发色到人种甚至性别都不同的男人、女人企图向Tony搭讪了，即使男人没有答应任何一个人的邀约，但隐约作祟的占有欲也还是够让Peter难受的。  
他默默等待着能够单独和Tony谈话的机会，但前来晚宴的人越来越多，Tony身边的人只增不减。看起来那些人在能和Tony说上一句话之前都不会甘心离开。  
于是Peter只好主动制造一点“混乱”，预判好距离后，他以一个稳稳的后空翻落下，在一阵惊呼中降落在男人面前。  
派对上忽然多出的另一个超级英雄收获到的并不是群众的欢迎，至少与被人搭讪不断的钢铁侠不一样。  
是的，蜘蛛侠的确是个去哪里都不需要邀请函的家伙——因为根本没人会向他发出邀请！托媒体们的福，人们都觉得蜘蛛侠更像是个威胁。有他在的地方总少不了混乱的产生。  
所有人都警惕地看着他，就连Tony也皱起眉，但他显示出来的仅仅是担忧：“你怎么会在这里，出什么事了？难道是Parker……”  
只有他没有惊慌躲开、没有像别人一样把蜘蛛侠当成定时炸弹似的而认为他是个威胁。  
Peter慢慢走过去，盯着自己的脚尖，声音很轻：“不，他很好、很安全……但是……是我，我有些事情要告诉你。”  
“找我？”看得出来，Tony很疑惑，但他还是同意和蜘蛛侠一起离开了现场。直到他们离晚宴中心稍远了些，一直到楼顶边沿的围栏，周围没有人来打扰他们，Tony才停了下来，“所以，这件事真的和你的老板无关，对吧？”他怀疑地看着Peter——他眼中的被Parker总裁雇佣的超级英雄保镖，同时也是极少数的知情者之一。“你真的不是被他叫来当说客的？”  
“他给我付的工资可不包含这个，我只是来说我自己的事情……”Peter停顿了一下，试探道，“但是，你真的不想知道和他有关的事吗？”  
“当然不是，不过不是现在……在我和他冷战的时候……”Tony倚靠在栏杆上，叹了口气，声音有些沉闷。“他有时候真的有点让人难以理解，不是吗？”  
“是啊，确实是，不然他也不会在今天的董事会上突然宣布了婚约。搞得一帮董事差点要联名开除他，这么说来……说不定我很快就要换工作了，”Peter轻松地回答，他故意说：“因为他可能快让自己破产了。”  
“婚约？！等等，所以他打算公开……”  
“不，他说他联系不上你。他只告诉董事会，他准备订婚了而已。顺便说一句——他宣布这个消息的时间，刚好在你的发布会召开之后……”Peter补充道，“所以，你们到底是准备‘分手’还是‘订婚’？”  
“该死！”Tony低咒一声，他把手里的酒杯匆忙放下，都顾不上酒液洒到了桌上，“嘿，谢谢你告诉我这些——”  
“你找不到他的，”Peter一把拉住了Tony，解释道，“因为他正在做一些很重要的事……一对一面谈、不能被别人打扰的那种重要。”在怀疑的目光下，Peter继续说，“不信的话，你可以给他打电话试试。”  
——电话当然是不可能拨通的，毕竟Peter Parker本人就站在他面前。  
Tony在听见了好几次忙音后挂断了电话，拧着眉头，“你们到底在搞什么鬼？这是报复吗？就因为我白天故意不理他？”  
“他没有那么幼稚……”Peter小声地回答，“哎，别想那么多，好吗？你就只要抽点时间出来听我说就好了，拜托了。”  
“现在非说不可？”  
Peter使劲地点点头，“是的，因为这件事真的很重要。”  
“好吧，给你一分钟，”Tony看了眼时间，“我不放心，我必须去找Peter。”  
“一分钟？！这、这根本不可能说得完！”那可是很长、很长一段故事啊！Peter忍不住叫道，“你还记得吗？Peter Parker是个成年人了，你不需要像对待一个孩子似的整天想着照看他！”  
“你怎么会这样说话？”Tony惊讶地看着他，“蜘蛛侠，我以为你和Peter是朋友——至少他是这么告诉我的，原来你对他这么不满吗？”  
“我不是那个意思……算了，先不谈论这个。一分钟是吧？好，让我组织一下语言。”  
Tony抱着双臂，表情比之前多了些不耐烦，“你最好长话短说。”  
Peter深吸一口气：“我要订婚了。”  
“哦？是吗，看在认识这么多年、而且你还是‘Peter的朋友’的份上，我会把贺礼送到现场的。”Tony讽刺地回答，明显因为Peter起先的冒犯而感到不悦。  
“——你听我说完，”Peter打断了他，“我和对方认识了很多年、我也喜欢了他很多年，远远超过他所以为的时间，而且我比另一个人更早认识他……”说得没错，早在他以Peter Parker的身份认识Tony之前，蜘蛛侠就已经和钢铁侠合作过了，作为超级英雄，他们曾经是很好的搭档。  
Peter停顿了一下，“不过这件事进行得相当不顺利。因为我拒绝了他。”  
“他？”Tony捕捉到这个敏感的字眼，“所以……”  
“是的，‘他’——我的男朋友、未婚夫。”  
“或许你只是单纯的有点婚前恐惧症，如果需要找人聊聊的话，建议你在今天之后——等我和Peter谈完、正式敲定婚约——再来找我。到时候我们不会介意和你喝上一杯。”  
“不是什么婚前恐惧，只是……因为他并不知道我是蜘蛛侠，他以为我只是一个需要被他保护的普通人。我从来没有和他谈论过我的双重身份。”  
“这怎么可能？”Tony皱眉，“你们认识那么多年，他从来没发现过？”  
“我猜是的，从他的反应来看，他好像一直很相信我为了隐瞒身份而编造的那些借口……”Peter看着他，“有时候我也很好奇，他那么聪明，为什么一点没有意识到？”  
“或许他只是相信你而已。”Tony说。  
“是啊……就像你相信Peter Parker一样，他也一样地信任我。”Peter叹了口气，垂下眼睛，“所以我不知道该怎么告诉他这一切，我觉得……他可能希望我只是个普通人而已，那种远离纷争的、单纯一点的普通人。”  
“难道你是什么外星物种吗？”Tony反问他，“我看不出来你有什么‘不普通’的地方，相反的，你比我认识的很多人都要正常的多——人类该有的善良、坚定和正直，一样都不少。如果他真的像你所说的那么信任你，我不觉得你的未婚夫会因为你能爬墙、能发射蛛网就把你当作异类对待。”  
Peter沉默一会儿，忽然笑了，“瞧，这就是为什么Peter Parker会为了你而去挑战整个董事会的权威。没人比你更值得让他这么做。”  
Tony耸耸肩，不可置否，“说完了？所以，我现在能离开了吗？既然这件事听起来和我毫无关系。”  
“哦这当然和你有关系了，或者说，和我们三个人都有关系。”Peter慢慢地说下去，他抬起手摸到面罩的边缘，“你就从来不为了他经常在约会途中忽然离开而感到好奇吗？你就不想知道他离开之后都去做了什么、见了什么人吗？”  
“你在暗示些什么？”Tony向他投来防备的眼神，“你今天的表现真的很奇怪，我是不是该让Peter给你放个假，让你去放松一下再回来工作？”  
“别转移话题，”Peter说，“难道……你就从来没怀疑过我和Peter Parker的关系？”  
Tony迅速回答，“没有。”  
“得了吧，”Peter在面罩底下窃笑，“他和我说过了，你曾经因为我作为保镖能整天待在他身边而吃过醋。我知道的。”他接着说，“不过你放心吧，我要是说我喜欢Peter Parker的话可就太奇怪了，”在看到Tony松了口气的表情后，Peter又忍不住恶趣味地补上一句。“——但是，要说我完全不喜欢他，也不太可能。”  
“你知道自己在说些什么吗？”Tony压低声音，听上去像个警告，“对着Peter Parker的未婚夫、钢铁侠说这些话，你真的想好后果了？”  
Peter假装害怕地往后退了一步，“别激动，听我说完最后一句……”  
面罩一角被揭起来、蛛网纹路的面料被拉扯上去，在Tony眼前一寸一寸地暴露出来让他感到熟悉的皮肤与轮廓。Tony注意到站在他面前的蜘蛛侠似乎有些紧张，少了一层面料的隔阂，让他的声音变得更清晰，简直就快与他印象中某个人重合起来。面罩被摘下来握在手中，露出一张汗津津的脸，对方握住他的手，举起一个银色戒圈：“你愿意和我结婚吗，Mr.Stark？”  
同时间的，Tony听见很远的地方有烟火腾空的声响，将视野照亮得清晰无比，足以让他意识到这一刻有多真实。“你在向我求婚……？”烟花一朵接一朵地接连绽开，看起来是人有意为之。  
站在他面前的人有点脸红，“这好像有点仓促，对吧？我用的甚至是你的戒指……”Peter转了转戒圈，让Tony看清了内里雕刻的那行名字，“但是……是的，我在向你求婚……”  
“等等，重点不在于这个。”饶是自认为心理素质很好、面前被人扔个炸弹都能面不改色的Tony也迟疑了一下，他捏住Peter的下巴，仔细地看着，“……你是蜘蛛侠？”  
Peter屏着呼吸，点头。  
“一直都是？从一开始——我是说，你到Stark工业成为实习生之前，就已经是蜘蛛侠了？”  
“对，准确地说，是从14岁那年开始，我在博览会上被一只蜘蛛咬过以后……”  
“停，我还不想追溯到那么久远的历史。”Tony眯起眼睛，“所以这就是你拒绝我的原因？”  
“我以为你会更喜欢‘Peter Parker’……”Peter的声音有些飘忽不定，听起来很低落，“因为他的世界更普通、平凡，也更简单；他不会被牵扯进那么多可能会要了他的命的麻烦、也不会让人为了他能不能在罪犯们的威胁下顺利地活到第二天而感到担忧……”  
“但是你怎么会觉得，我能够接受一个总是奇怪地消失、又在之后找一些更奇怪的理由的‘Parker总裁’，而会不愿意接受一个‘能爬墙’、‘能发射蛛网’的‘蜘蛛侠’？——不得不说，他们听起来都挺怪的。”温暖的手掌贴到Peter的脸上，动作温柔地让他抬起头，“可是对我来说，他们都是‘Peter Parker’。无论是建立慈善基金会的‘Parker总裁’、还是脚踏实地帮助小人物的‘蜘蛛侠’……都没有区别。”  
“可是很多人都觉得蜘蛛侠是个威胁……”  
“也有很多人觉得钢铁侠只是个自以为是的花花公子。”  
“但你不是！”  
“你也不是。”  
男人的手指揩过他湿红的眼眶，将手伸到他面前，“戒指呢？不是向我求婚吗？”  
“你，你肯答应我了？”  
“应该轮到我来感叹才对，你终于肯答应我了？”Tony故作无奈地回答，他一边让Peter给自己戴上戒指，一边说，“所以，Mr.Parker、Parker总裁……以及，最重要的蜘蛛侠——你愿意和我结婚吗？”  
Tony得到的回答是一个很紧的拥抱，以及埋在他颈侧落下的热泪，“我愿意。蜘蛛侠说他愿意。”  
他欣然接受了这个拥抱，和降临在他唇边的吻，低声说：“那么请转告他——他仍然欠我一个结束单身的发布会。”  
Peter笑了，“当然，他会的。”

随着话音落下，[咔哒]一声，一只小蜘蛛从Peter的制服胸口脱落出来，它摇摇晃晃地悬停在两人正前方。头顶上是一个小小的摄像头，一束闪光灯向他们投来，将两人的亲吻定格在画面中——并且很聪明地隐没掉了蛛网制服的部分。  
在第二天，这张照片将会登上各大新闻媒体的头版封面，真正地成为头条。  
而让人跌破眼镜的婚约引起的市场动荡、股票涨跌，以及两家公司董事会试图联名开除他们的总裁什么的……就都是后话了。


End file.
